


EnglandXNeko!Reader

by daphnelaughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Made my own version of the Flying Mint Bunny, I know there is only one Flying Mint bunny</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

You run down the street. You don’t know for how long you ran, but you were pretty sure you had been running for a while, for you were on the other side of town. You pass by a very tall building, looking up with your (E/C) catlike orbs.  
You continue to run, but when you about to pass by the huge building completely, you feel a tug on your sparkly blue prom dress. You fall to the ground, dress ripping along the leftside at midthigh.  
Men started coming out of the building. You rip the trailing piece of fabric the rest of the way off. (don’t worry your a** is not showing) you start running again, tears still brimming your eyes you don’t even take five steps before you bump into two… wait no… three handsome looking men.  
“S-sorry,” you stutter. Your eyes brimming with tears, and your face is flushed from both running and blushing from looking at these boys.  
You start to take off again, but a French accent stops you, saying, “Ma Cherie, might I ask why such a lovely young lady is crying? You seem very upset, is there something I can do to help.”  
He had said the last sentence so suggestively you almost fainted of humiliation. Why was he being nice to you? You were a freak of nature to others. It hurt you. You had to walk around with a hat on all the time and keep your tail hidden at all times, which really hurt considering you had to hide it in skinny jeans!!  
‘They probably just want to get me close then auction me off like all the others!!’ you think angrily. ‘Not this time!! No, Sir! I won’t fall for it this time!’  
“No,” you say. “I’m f-fine, thank you.”  
“Are you sure?” says a German accent, causing you to whip your head around as fast as you can. You see the white haired man, though he looked to be in his early twenties, taking a few steps towards you. You precious tail flicked with fear, as your (fur color) ears flicked with annoyance. Then the man’s ego kicked. “Because ze avezome me vould totally love to help, Frau.”  
“Be nice to the Chika!! Can’t you tell she’s upset? Why do you keep suggesting today, Gilbert?” said the Spaniard. Then he turned to you, “Are you okay, Chika? Are you hurt?” he cautiously took a few steps toward you, holding up his hands to show he is unarmed.  
Then a very handsome, but loud and obnoxious man came out of the building followed my two others. He was eating a Big Mac from McDonalds and drinking a soda. “You bloody-hamburger-loving-git!!” yelled the british man with the huge, emphasis on huge, eyebrows yelled at the American.  
“Bro, chill. I haven’t done nothing wrong!”  
“U-uhm, America, y-you actually-“ said the very quiet Canadian who was rudely cut off.  
“Woah, Brah, look!!” he said pointing at you. You felt very scared.  
The Spaniard started walking towards you again. The Brit noticed and yelled at the trio, “What do you think you’re doing you perverts? France, Prussia, and Spain… should’ve known. She is a lady! Lovely ladies should not be treated this way! Stop trying to seduce her!”  
Could the British man not see your ears and tail?  
“Woah, Man!!” yelled the American. “Why does she have ears and a tail?”  
“You idiot, she’s a Neko.”  
“What’s that?” asked the American turning his head slightly to the left.  
The brit facepalmed. “Half-cat, Half-human.”  
“Oh that’s cool!!” said the American, running over and hugging you with all of his might.  
You froze in fear. You didn’t know how to react. This is the first time you have been accepted welcomingly.  
The Brit pried the American off of you and the Candian tried to drag him away, failing epically. In the end the Canadian was the one being dragged… to get more McDoanlds.  
“Are you okay, love?” says the Brit.  
“Yes, I am fine thank you.”  
He whipes away your tears. “No your not. Why are you crying?”  
You started crying your eyes out of you head. He pulled you into a hug. Eventually when you are more calmed you explain what happened.

 

You walk into prom, feeling kind of nervous because you only came because the other girls talked you into it.   
You go sit in the back and eventually one of the girls came over and dragged you over to meet the boys she was always flirting with. You tried to refuse and you two got in a little argument, nothing bad.  
At one point she jerked you so hard your small hat came off revealing your ears. Everyone went silent and then started freaking out. They called you a freak and other things. You ran out crying and kept running until you reached that building.

 

“That’s horrible, love. Now why would they want to do that?” said the British man, smoothing your hair as you hugged him.  
“I-I don’t know…” you reply shyly.  
“Here I will escort you home.” He gestured for you to take his arm, but you just stood there looking at it. “Come along now, sweetheart. You need to tell me where you live so I can take you home.” He smiled politely.  
“I-I can’t…” You reply, looking at the ground in embarrassment.  
“Why not?”  
“Because…” you trailed off.  
“Ah. I see. Let’s go. You can stay with me until you get back on your feet.” He smiled happily like a little kid who just found out he was going to be on television for the first time.  
He grabbed your arm and walked you to his house. “My name is Arthur by the way.”  
“My name is (your name)” you say quietly.

 

~Le Time Skip: Brought to you by; Prussia’s Awesomeness~

You look up at the tall building. It had two stories and looked very big. “Welcome home” says Arthur, smiling down at you.  
He starts to walk you inside, but stops, “Can I call you Kitten? It seems to fit you! Plus you are cute like a kitten.” He blushes realizing what he had just said.  
“Uhh, s-sure.” You say awkwardly.  
“Wonderful!!” he opens the front door gesturing for you to go inside. He hangs his coat on the coat rack. “Would you like some tea?”  
“Sure, why not.”  
“Here have a seat,” Arthur gestures table table set with two chairs in the corner of his kitchen. “Sorry about the mess. I haven’t been home in a while to clean it.”  
You supposed he was talking about the five plates in the sink. That was the only thing that wasn’t sparkling with disinfectants and chemicals. You supposed he was a very clean person. (Me: Obviously :P)  
You sit in the chair, tail flicking nervously. He brings the steaming pot over once it is ready and pours your cup for you.   
“So how long have you been living like this?” he asks, curiosity getting the better of him. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” He adds quickly.  
You giggle at his sincerity. “A few years now I think.”  
“And no one took you in?!” he asks, clearly shocked.  
“No, and when I thought they did they auctioned me off to perverts who have no self-respect.” You eyed the man across from you cautioudly and slowly took a sip off your tea. You didn’t realize you looked cute to Arthur when you did so. You weren’t trying to be cute!!  
He grabbed your hand from across the table, startling you, which caused your ears to flick. “I swear upon my country’s rule that I will never do that to you.”  
You looked at him confused. ‘Country’s Rule’ what was that supposed to mean?  
He laughed. His pure, green eyes filling with tears. “I am England.”  
He smiled at you.  
You look at him wide eyed. You had heard about the personified countries, but people said that they were just a myth, considering how the countries South Korea and America had been the first two to ever speak of it. No one usually trusted them… Mainly because South Korea was a groper and rapist and he always said insane things when he is not being a pervert (Which is rarely ever), and America is an idiot who sits inside on the ps2 all day eating junk food. (Me: no offense to America I love him… and I live in America so that would be a little awkward..)  
“So… you’re the personified version of England? I had heard about you guys, but most people said you don’t exist…”  
“I am surprised you caught on so quickly!” he said, his big eyebrows shooting up as his eyes widen. “And we do tend to stay low. We are usually so busy with keeping our country in order or just too tired to do anything. But we also enjoy going out places. We just call each other by our human names when we do. Like my human name is Arthur Kirkland.”  
“Oh..” you take another sip of your tea.  
England looked up at the elegant looking clock on the wall. “It’s getting late. Shall I show you to your room?”  
“Urm… Sure.”  
“I should probably get you some new clothes, too, I suppose. Come along, that dress is ruined now I am afraid. I can fix it if you like?”  
“Oh no it’s fine.” You look down at the torn, muddy dress. “I didn’t like it anyways.”  
“Oh but I insist, at least let me buy you a new outfit or something!”  
You sigh in defeat. You bow mockingly. “Why of course my all mighty majesty,” you say sarcastically in a mock English accent.  
“That was very rude of you!” said Arthur sternly. You stick your tongue out at him playfully. He turns around quickly, blushing (Me: naughty England!!), and continues to lead you down the hall way up the staircase. When you two reach his bedroom he tells you to wait outside the door. He comes back out with a shirt and some boxers that had the Union Jack (British Flag if you didn’t know) on them.  
You both blush as he hands you the boxers and button up shirt. You don’t know why you did. Maybe it was the thought of wearing boxers?  
“They may be a bit big on you, but that will have to do, since you are going to bed anyway. And those clothes have never been worn before because I just bought them.” He leads you down the hall three doors and leaves you to get changed.  
When you are done getting changed, you hear a voice from outside say, “So how do they fit?”  
You peek your head out of the door to see Arthur leaning on the wall across from your door. You step out. He took a look at you.  
Your tail was comfortably sticking out of the back of the shorts and the white, long-sleeve, button-up shirt was really baggy. The sleeves were too long for your small arms.  
You reached up to scratch your cheek and the sleeve hang off of you hand. You saw England staring at you. “Are you okay?”   
“O- oh yes, I am fine.” He looked at the ground. Little did you know that the way you held up your hand to your face, with your sleeve not showing a bit of skin, looked cute to Arthur. Again you weren’t trying to be cute!!  
“Okay,” you yawn. “I am going to go to bed. You probably should as well.”  
Arthur agreed. You stepped back into your room. Cracking the door so you could watch him go back down the hallway to his room and close the door. Then you closed the door the rest of the way and went to your bed. You felt safe, but there was no point in being so comfortable so soon, considering you are a Neko and he could put you in a cage like the others, and auction you off.


	2. Flying Mint Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made my own version of the Flying Mint Bunny, I know there is only one Flying Mint bunny

BANG!

You jump up as you hear England yell, “You bloody-Hamburger-Loving-Git!! How the hell did you get into my house?!?!”

“Chill, Bro! I just came over to play video games because my TV is broken.” Came an American voice from down the hall.

“Yes, but that does not make it alright you wanker!! Go fix the television if you are so worried about your video games.”

You slowly, quietly walk over to the bedroom door, rubbing your eyes. You crack the door slowly and watch what is going on in the hallway.

The American you had seen the other night was standing in the hallway eating a hamburger completely chill. He didn’t seem to care that the Brit was getting angrier by the minute.

Arthur continued to yell at the American. “America get out of my house!! It is very disrespectful to just prance into someone’s home without their permission!”

‘Oh… so that’s the personification of America…’ you think.

“Bro-oh” said America, making the word ‘Bro’ a two syllable word. You giggle. America looked as though he was about to finish his sentence, but the two men had heard you giggle.

They turned and saw you peeking from behind the door. You blush knowing you have been caught. “Sorry to wake you, love.”

You open the door a little farther and say, “It’s fine Iggy.” He blushes at the nickname you had just given him.

“’Iggy.’ Never heard that one before.” Then realization comes across America’s face. “DU-UDE!! You’re the girl from last night!!!” he ran over and glomped you as you thought ‘again with the two syllable word?’

You fell to the floor from his glomp. You blush realizing America has landed on top of you. “Oh~!” says the blonde haired boy, literally two inches from your face. “Look what we have here! Hottie alert! England I don’t know how you got such a cute one to like you!! Bro I never thought any girl would ever think you were as cool as I am. You got lucky this time.” He got up and winked at you, walking away.

England ran over and immediately helped you up. “I am so sorry about him, dear!! He can be like that sometimes.” He starts walking down the hall and you hesitantly follow. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Umm… I don’t mind make what you want.” You say smiling sweetly.

“Yay~! I will make scones!! Is that alright?” he asks as though he is a small child. You nod, giggling. You supposed this was a side of him not many people saw, considering he was so polite last night, and America must burn his fuel faster than anyone else.

England rushes down the stairs and to the kitchen, being careful not to run.

America peeps his head out of a door just when you are about to go down the steps. “You shouldn’t have said he could make scones…”

“Why?” you ask puzzled.

“You’ll see. There’s no turning back now…” he slowly slid back into the room as you raised an eyebrow in confusion. ‘He is one weird boy’ you think.

You go down the stairs and step into the kitchen to smell something burning. You contain your coughs from the smoke as England tells you to go sit in the living room until he is done cooking.

~Le time Skip: Brought to you by…. England’s… WONDERFUL…. Cooking~

“It’sdone~” calls Iggy from the kitchen. “You can here now, Kitten!”

You stand up and cautiously walk into the smoke filled kitchen. ‘they are burnt.. I just know it. Oh well. I will eat them anyways.’ You think.

You sit down at the table across from Arthur and smile. He puts not one, but TWO, burnt Scones on your plate.

You pick one up and take a bite of it. It tasted horrible!!! It didn’t taste like you thought it would. It didn’t take like normal burnt scones tasted like. You chew it and swallow it. “It’s really good~” you say smiling.

“Really?!”

You laugh. “Of course.”

He ushers you to keep eating. Even when you say you are full. You eat both scones and he gives you a brand new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and leads you to the nearest bathroom.

You brush your teeth in comfortable silence.

When you walk back out of the bathroom England is standing across the hall looking really happy. Most likely because you told him you liked his cooking. He handed you a pretty summer dress and you got changed.

“Where are we going?” you ask as he hands you these shoes.

“We are going to get your clothes and get you some new outfits. You look as though you need some more clothes. Oh and how old are you?”

“I just turned 18 in my last year of high school.” You put the shoes on wit ease. ‘WAIT!! You don’t need to buy me clothes!! You have already done so much for me already.”

“Now usually I would say okay I won’t get you anything but this time is different! I am buying you at least five new outfits and I will do it with no resistance from you!! Now let’s go~!” he pulls you out to his car and drives you to where you were keeping your clothes. In a box, in the alley between McDonalds and Macy’s.

Then he drove you to just about a million different clothing stores and bought you a whole new wardrobe. He wouldn’t let you complain about it. Every time you opened your mouth to protest he would put his hand over your mouth and say, “Now Kitten, what did I say about complaining?”

“Sorry, Iggy…” you would say.

Now you were just getting back to his, I mean, your house. You helped him unload things and take them upstairs. He put things away while you brought things upstairs from the car.

One everything was up in your room and Iggy was putting things away still you were leaning against the open doorway. Now he was going to have complaining. He only said you couldn’t complain while he was buying the clothes. “Iggy I told you NOT to buy me all of these clothes~” you whine.

He sighed. “Kitten-“

“Ma Cherie, what are you doing here?” a French accent purred from behind you.

“How the hell do you bloody wankers keep getting in my house?!” yelled England, turning around quickly.

“Well I don’t know! Maybe you should keep you front door locked!” shot the Frenchman from last night.

“Why would you walk into someone’s house without asking anyways? It’s called common courtesy. You know try knocking on the door next time.” You say, feeling bad for the Brit.

“OH-honhonhonhonhonhon. Feisty, I like that.”

You kick him in the place where the sun don’t shine. “Fine! I will knock next time!!” he left slowly, but he still left.

Arthur went back to working on your clothes, acting as though nothing had just happened. You sighed. “I will go make some tea.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”

 

~Le Time Skip (to about a year later); Brought to you by: Japan’s epic yaoi ninja self~

 

You get up and put on this shirt, with this sweater,these shorts, and these shoes.

You walked across the room and stepped into the hall, looking back and forth. No one was there. You recall Iggy saying he had to go to a meeting last night and didn’t know when he would be back.

In all truth over the past year, you had grown feelings for him you had never felt for anyone before. Yeah his cooking sucked (not trying to offend anyone in the audience, I am just going with his character) and if he drank even one beer he got so drunk he couldn’t even stand up without help. But he had a really soft side no one else seemed to know about because he only showed it when he was with you. He was nice and made you laugh. You could literally name just about a billion things you loved about this man (but I don’t feel like writing all of them lol). You loved him. Case closed. All you thought about lately is ‘does he like me back? Would it ruin our friendship if I brought it up?’

You sigh and walk to the nearest bathroom and put on these accessories: (ring 1) and (ring 2) rings, necklace, and these earings.

You got up and walked back to your room, realizing you forgot your hair supplies and makeup in your room.

When you get back to the bathroom you do your hair like this (remember you are a Neko so you have cat ears). then you do your make-up (you can make that up). You are just coming out of your room to make breakfast when you hear a knock on the door.

You rush down the stairs. “Coming!” you yell.

You open the door to see the Axis and a VERY drunk England standing on the porch.

You sigh. “Thanks guys,” you say to the Axis Powers.

“No problem (your name),” says Germany.

“Oh, (your name) maybe we could make pasta together sometime, wouldn’t that be fun?” chimes Italy.

Germany pulls Italy down the path away from the house. Japan bows. “Carr me when he is feering better (your name) –chan,” says Japan. You tell him you will and start to close the door as Iggy falls against the wall talking to the Mint Bunnies you pretended to be able to see because you thought it was cute.

“Wait, (your name) – chan! England- san was tarking a rot about you rast night when we were drinking. I thought you should know he was worried about reaving you home arone.” With that Japan bowed and left.

You close the door and look down at your magic-using friend. 

“Let’s go,” you grunt as you help him up.

“(yourname) will you take me to my magic room?”

“Iggy, you-“

“Please?” he pleaded like a child looking down at you with his beautiful, yet drunk, sincere green eyes.

You give in. you can’t argue with those eyes. You walk him t his magic room and you sit him in his chair. You stand in the back of the room and make sure he doesn’t break anything.

“(your name) I know you don’t believe the Flying Mint Bunny’s….” trailed the drunken man from across the room.

You are shocked, but not that much. 

“So I am going to show you that they are real.” He said happily. “Come here, Kitten.”

You drink the potion and start hearing little voices. You turn to see real flying mint bunny’s!!  
“Did it work?” asks the green one.

“I think it did..” says the blue one.

You stare wide eyed as Arthur stumbles over and wraps his arms around you waist and nuzzling his head into your neck. “Now you believe me right?” he asks, his breath tickling you, causing shivers down your spine.

You nod.

You sit like that for a few moments. You were rubbing one of his wrists that was resting around your waist and he kept his head snuggled into your neck.

Iggy eventually broke the silence by saying, (You name) my head is starting to hurt..”

‘here we go again’ you mentally sigh.

You help him to his room, which was covered in Union Jack things, and lay him down on his bed.

He usually wasn’t drunk when his head started hurting, but you supposed this time was different considering he was still stumbling everywhere and he couldn’t talk straight. Plus his eyes were almost all the way closed, so you couldn’t see if his eyes were blood shot.

You cover him up and he asks for some tea. You peck his nose and walk out of the room quickly, realizing what you have jus done. You have never done that before. ‘Oh, well. He’s drunk so he won’t remember what happened when he wakes up in the morning,’ you think, hoping you were right, and he wouldn’t remember that little gesture.

You come back with the tea and he is already asleep. You sigh, giggling softly, setting the tea tray on his nightstand.

You lean over and kiss both of his cheeks and then softly peck his lips, hoping he didn’t wake up, and quickly leave the room, of course closing the curtains before you left.

You go downstairs and make yourself breakfast. When you are done eating, and doing the dishes, the two flying mint bunnies come into the kitchen.

“You like him don’t you?” asks the green one.  
You blush. “No, where did you get that idea?"  
“First of all, your blushing~!” said the blue one.  
“And second we saw you kiss him,” the green bunny finished.  
“T-that wasn’t what I was- I just- I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking.”  
“Ohhh?” said the blue bunny.  
“Who are you anyway?!” you say getting annoyed.  
“I am Flying Mint Bunny,” said the green bunny.  
“And I am Flying Water Bunny,” said the blue bunny.  
(A/N: I know that the Blue bunny's name fails...... sooo yeah...)

You then check the cupboard for Aspirin, knowing Iggy will need it when he wakes up. You write a not to Arthur saying you are going to the pharmacy to get aspirin and not t freak out if you are not there when he wakes up, ignoring the teasing the flying mint bunnies are giving you.

You sneak into the Brit’s room and put the note next to the tea tray, then snuck back out. You grabbed your bag and the four blocks to the pharmacy.


	3. The Kitty Toy

You return home and see that everything is untouched. Flying Mint Bunny and Flying Ocean Bunny were still annoying you. Whenever you talked to them people looked at you funny, so you decided to ignore them. They really didn’t shut up did they?

You take one of the five bottles of aspirin out of the Walgreens bag. You walk up the stairs to Iggy’s room and slowly open the door, seeing he is still sleeping. You quickly grab the book (Favorite Book) and sit in the chair across the room from England’s bed.

~Le Time Skip; Brought to You by China’s Panda~

An hour later you hear Arthur groan. From your peripheral vision you see him reach for his head. You sigh, walking over to England. 

He looks up at you with a pained expression. You take out two pills from the bottle in your hand and hand them to him along with the cup of tea from the tea tray you left him before you left.

He mumbled something that sounded like, “Thank you, Kitten.” But you weren’t quite sure. 

The rest of the morning went like this: Iggy would be thirsty or hungry and you would bring him food or tea. Then he would have to go to the bathroom so you had to help him to the bathroom. Then he would go back to sleep after taking two pills. Then wake up and the cycle would repeat again.

By 3:00 p.m. he was walking around by himself, but he was still having a major hangover.

~Le Time Skip; Brought to You By: America’s Favorite beer :Bud Light~

You wake up in the chair in Iggy’s room. You stretch and you feel a tug on your tail. It hurt. “MEEOOWW!!” you cry.

“Oh, gosh!! I am so sorry, Love” you hear a tired British voice say. You look behind you to see England curled up on the floor holding onto your tail.

You sigh. “It’s fine. Just let go would you??” you say, annoyed.

He let go and you start walking downstairs, England slowly following. He offered to make breakfast, but you made up an excuse. You make cereal. Nothing special. You sit down with Iggy and when you are done eating you wash your bowls and spoons.

You turn around to see England staring at your ears. “Everything okay?! Do I have something caught in my fur?!” you say, worried. The two of you walk and sit on the couch in the living room.

“No it’s just… can I…. can I pet your ears?” he asked shyly.

He had never touched you before. Other than yesterday morning and when you met him that first night he had never touched you, not even brushing your hand. To him he thought it was improper. You figured that e had probably wanted to touch your ears for a while.

You nod, hesitantly.

He reaches over and lightly scratches your ear. A purr escapes from your chest. You haven't purred before, you then realize. Your head shoots up, too. he chuckles and you look down startled and blushing.

He continues to scratch your ears until you are asleep with your head in his lap.

He laughs. ‘She is so cute!!’ He thinks.

“Did you get her to be your girlfriend yet?!” comes a loud Italian voice from the doorway.

You slowly open your eyes and stretch out.

“Italy!!!” a gruff, German voice calls. “Get out here right now! Vhat have I told you about going into people’s homes vizout knocking?!?!”

Italy ran out the door.

“What was that about,” you ask.

“It was nothing, I promise.”  
“Oh…”

You sit in silence until England breaks it. “(Your Name)…” he says. ‘Uh oh,’ you think. ‘something’s up. He only calls me by my name when something’s up.’

“Yes…?”

“I… I love you… I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I have liked you for a long time. And I just wanted you to kno-“

You cut him off with a kiss; he smiled through the kiss.

“Of course I love you, Iggy.” You say after you catch your breath.

“Oh! I have a gift for you!” he says suddenly. 

You wonder what it s this time. Sometimes he gets you balls or yarn. He pulls out a little box attached to a slightly bigger box. “Open the little box first.” He says excitedly.

You open the smaller box to find two identical couple rings. You hug him with all of you might and start purring. You liked purring. You hadn’t purred in so long.

You pull away and slip one of the rings on his finger and the other on yours. Then you open the bigger box to find a small ball made of sticks with a little bell on the inside and a feather sticking out of the back of it.

You smile at Arthur.

He picks up the balls, shakes it to get your attention, and throws it across the room. You chase after it happily and bat at it.

You continue the rest of the day in peace.


	4. Moments

You sit on the couch with England. He is petting your ears rhythmically as you purr. He is reading a book to you, but you aren’t really paying attention.

You two have been officially an “item” for almost two years now.

You hear a loud bang sweep throughout the house. Then, as expected, America runs into the living room with that weird look in his eye he gets when he is going to force you and your boyfriend to do something.

“What is it now you bloody wanker? Did you forget how to get to McDonalds?” England jokes. You giggle softly as you purr, because Arthur is still petting your ears.

America suddenly pulls you off of the couch along with England and says “Let’s go!”

You guys end up at America’s house, and there are strobe lights, loud music, and LOTS of people inside of the house.

“You git!!” yells Arthur, smacking America on the back of the head as hard as he can. “We are not going to one of you stupid parties!”

“Think again, bro! This will be fun!”

Before either of you could respond, you were ushered in the house, the strong aroma of alcohol and sweat filling your noses. America ran off with some girl to party, leaving you and Arthur alone. You look alone and see Denmark with some girl, same with France, Prussia, and Spain. Germany was trying his hardest to keep Italy away from the spiked refreshments because Italy wanted to know what it was. Canada and his Polar Bear were sitting on the floor, both drinking. Japan and the other Asian countries were off in a corner talking, while South Korea claimed the Asian countries breasts as his (even though only two of the Asian countries are females :P). The rest of the Nordics were hanging out, making sure Sealand didn’t go anywhere near the refreshments table. Russia was trying to get away from Belarus, and that was all you could take in before your boyfriend dragged you to the empty backyard. 

As you were about to walk outside, South Korea came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. “You’re breasts originated in South Korea!! So they now belong to me! Da-Ze!!”

“Im Yong Soo get off of me!!” you say, more like screamed. “My breasts belong to me.”

With that Im Yong Soo went off to sulk in the corner.

You step outside and walk over to the British man by the tall willow tree.

You wrap your arms around his waist and looks down at you and smiles at you as you rest your head on his back. “The stars are pretty tonight.”

“They are not as pretty as your eyes” you murmur.

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.” He says teasingly.

“Nothing, Iggy.” You reach up, peck his cheek, and skip away just as he was about to kiss yours in return.

“Hey!! You stole that kiss from me!” he whined.

You stuck your tongue out at him.

He put his hands on his hips and said, “You know, it’s not very nice to steal things from people.”

You giggle. You loved this side of him, and the fact that he only let select few people see it made it even more adorable than you already though it was.

` “And for that… I will get you!!” he ran over and chased you around the yard until he caught you. When he did he kissed you.

~Time Skip: brough to you by: How everything Magically Originated in South Korea according to Im Yong Soo~

“IGGY!!!” you meow.

“What?!” asks your now annoyed boyfriend. “I am in the middle of reading!!”

“Will you get me some milk?” you ask innocently.

“UGHGH!! Get it yourself!”

You frown seeing he wouldn’t budge. You were currently sitting on the floor watching an anime show Japan wanted you to watch. It was called Sand Chronicles.

“But I am at a really good part in this anime!!”

“Then pause it!!”

You laugh, “You know, when mating season comes around again and we are married you just might die! Now will you PLEASE get me the milk!” you said trying a new approach.

“FINE!!” he said in defeat. He came back in with a glass of milk.

“But what do you mean…. When mating season comes around?”

You blush. You had never really discussed this topic with him. You had assumed he already knew about mating season for Nekos. “M-Mating season…” you say looking up at him. He had that innocent face on that always caught you off guard.

He urged you to go on. “Is exactly what it sounds like…”

“So it is the only time Nekos get… turn on?” he said teasingly. You knew he was getting ‘revenge’ for making him get you milk. You nod.

“Why didn’t you tell me about mating season when I first picked you up off the streets four years ago?”  
“I-I thought you knew…”

He laughed at your flustered expression.

“Thank you for getting me milk” you say changing the subject.

He laughed again and pecked your cheek. “No problem, love.”

~Time Skip: Brought to You By; Italy’s cuteness~

“(Y/N)!! Come here I have something for you!!” called England from your bedroom.

You walk down the hall and see your boyfriend sitting on his side of the bed, looking up at you really happy. He stands up and walks over to you. He looks like he is about to kiss you, but instead he throws you over his shoulder and walks towards the bathroom that already has water running into the tub. He shuts the door and you instinctively let your claws out, hanging onto his clothes for dear life itself.

“(Y/N) you need to wash your hair!” he yelled. “I let you clean yourself the rest of the way!” then he tried to put you in the tub. Your tail hit the water and you meowed loudly in his ears.

Since you wouldn’t let go of him he got in the tub, too. you both still had your clothes on. You realized you two had been dating for four years and you had lived with him for five, yet neither of you had seen the other completely in the nude. Yea you had changed shirts in front of each other or something like that, but that was it. You tried to get out of the water but he held you in his lap.

“You know, you would think you would be used to baths after five years of having them every day.” He smirked. He reached for the shampoo while keeping one hand around your waist. He washed your hair and then let you out of the bath.

You both went to your room to get dry clothes. As you were rummaging through your drawers for clothes, you saw England take off his shirt. You blushed.

You paused for a second realization sinking in. you never blush when he took off his shirt. ‘Oh shit!!’ you think. ‘It’s mating season!!’

~Time Skip to a few days later: Brought To You By; Switzerland. A very sexy neutral country~

England and you were walking down a path to your favorite meadow. He had said there was a surprise for you there. You hadn’t told him it was mating season yet though. You had been trying to keep your distance because you wanted to wait until you were married before you actually did ‘it’.

He had continued to accuse you of wanting to break up with him or cheating on him with another country. But that wasn’t the case. You began to get confused, because if he was upset at you why would he be taking you to your favorite meadow?

“Iggy… where are we going? I thought you were mad at me,” You say looking away. You didn’t want to tell him it was mating season. Ever since two years ago when he asked about it because you made him get you milk, you were too embarrassed to say anything.

He sighed. “You’ll see.”

The two of you walked in silence. You finally decided it was best to tell him what was going on.

“B-Babe, do you want to know, you know-“

“Yes,” he said simply.

“It’s because i-it’s m-ma-“

“Why didn’t you tell me it was mating season?!”’

“I was embarrassed!”

“It’s fine,” he said ruffling your hair. “It makes the surprise easier to plan later.”

You then knew what he was planning. He was such an idiot to say that. You laugh.

When you reach the meadow the two of you sit on the blanket that had been laid out. You talked about random things until the sun was starting to set. You watched the sky as the sun set. You watched as the socially awkward man next to you fumbled with something in his pocket. You held in your giggles. When he got the small box out of his pocket he tugged lightly on the sleeve off your shirt. You turn to see the box open and gasp as he says, “Will you be mine forever?”

You hug him and say, “It took you long enough. I have been waiting all day.”

“Wha? How did you know?! Did America tell you?!” he said.

“No. you are just really bad at keeping secrets.” You laugh. “When we were walking here earlier you gave it away without realizing it.”


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up to your alarm singing Adele’s song “On and Only”. You sit up and slam the alarm off. 

‘Hmmmm…. What should I do today?’ you think, stretching your arms out in front of you.You look over to your boyfriend (you don’t realize he is your fiancée right now). ‘Oh yeah! Tomorrow is the wedding and I need to go buy a dress today! I already have the dress shopping reservations in!’

You hop out of bed and quickly get dressed into a baggy shirt and comfortable jeans. You kiss your sleeping FIANCEE’s forehead before you grab your bag and rush out of the house. You didn’t leave a note because he knew you would be gone.

 

~Time Skip: Brought To You By: South Korea’s “Eat your daily Kimchi!”~

 

You walk into the dress shop and you spend around three hours looking for a dress. Eventually you found the perfect dress and it fit your budget perfectly!

It was a summer type dress, because you were getting married on the beach, and had gorgeous beading, starting t the bosom and flowing to the bottom of the dress. It was a perfect bright white, and had ruffles at the top. The straps could be removed if you wanted it strapless. Of course on the journey of finding this perfect dress, you had the help of: Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine. (Belarus was trying to find Russia, so she didn’t join you). The three had actually picked the dress for you. At first you didn’t like it, but the countries literally FORCED you into the thing. You ended up falling in love with it. It fit perfectly around your curves and complimented the rosiness of your cheeks.

You bought the dress and went out to lunch. After lunch you dropped Lily off at her house because Switzerland wanted her back by 4. Then you went to Hungary’s and Austria’s house. You sat in the living room and had tea with ‘Mr. Austria’ as you called him when you were poking fun. You were staying at their house for the night because of the wedding.

You retire to the room you will be staying in and lie down on the plushiness of the bed in the center of the room. It had been neatly folded… until you practically slammed yourself down on it.

You climb under the blankets and try not to think to hard about tomorrow.

 

~Time Skip to the Wedding: Brought To You by: Japan’s favorite band “Vocaloids”~

You sit in the room by yourself with your dress on. You stared at yourself in the mirror, hoping this would go well.

You had asked the other girls to leave alone for a few moments so you could think. You were so nervous. Just then Elizaveta burst through the door with a nervous Austrian man behind her.

“Come on! You need to walk down the aisle now! Austria will walk you, won’t you?” she asked Austria.

He just nodded.

You walk out of the room and Austria took your arm. When hungary ran into the room where you were going to say your vows, Austria said, “I remember ven I married Elizaveta. It vas zhe best day of my life. I hope it’s zhe same for you!”

You were surprised, you had never heard Austria say something so deep before :O “Thank you, Mr. I am Going To Say Deep Things Today.” You laughed nervously.

He sighed, knowing you were joking around because you were nervous. “Look zhere is no reason to be nervous! I am being serious vight now!”

Then he started walking. You reached the altar and the priest went on and on.

Finally he said: “(First name Last name) do you take Arthur Kirkland to be your newly wedded husband?”

“I do,” you say.

“Arthur Kirkland do you take (first name last name) to be your newly wedded wife?”

“I do,” he smiled down at you.

“You may kiss the bride.”

The two of you shared a passionate kiss and everyone left the building.


	6. Epilogue

“Mommy! Get up! Get up!” you hear your triplets chime as they jump all over your bed giving you hugs and kisses to wake you up.

You open your eyes. “Hmmmmmmm…… What day is it Adam? I can’t seem to recall?” you ask the only male- kitten/neko of the three children.

“It’s Christmas mommy don’t you remember?” asked Alexandria.

You sit up and wink to your husband in the doorway when you spot Finland standing not so far behind him, dressed in his work attire.

“OH! How could I forget?!” you stand up out of the bed. “Come along kids, Daddy has a special surprise for you~!”

You walk the children down the stairs to living room, where the Christmas tree had been placed, also where the two men had retreated, and watched happily as the three ran down the steps to see their father.

Then Finland walked into the room, in his Santa outfit of course, with the other Nordics, and said hello to the kids.

“Uncle Matthias~~” cried Autumn (She is the girl who spends a lot of time with her uncle, Denmark, but she still loves you and England a lot!). Autumn was the runt of the group; she was also the only one that had your eyes. She had Arthur’s hair as well, while the other two vice versa.

Everyone sat down and the kids opened their presents.

Autumn was first, because she was last born. (By several minutes if you were wondering) The first one she opened was a bunch of stuffed dogs (because she had taken a great liking to dogs, strangely enough considering she is a Neko). The second, a small, children’s size drum set, because she liked to bang on things and make beats.

Then it was Alexandria’s turn, because she was second born. The first on she opened was a small, heart-shaped locket, with a picture of her and her father in it (because she was the daddy’s girl). The second was a small classic guitar, because she wanted one ever since she saw a One Direction concert on television.

Last, but not least, it was Adam’s turn, because he was first born. His first gift was a pocket watch, which he immediately ran over to you to show you (He was the mommy’s boy). The second was a small microphone type thing. It wasn’t a real microphone, but it echoed his voice out of the small toy. 

 

After breakfast Iggy gave you a small box, with the same font, ribbon color, pattern deisgn, etc. as your wedding. You looked at him confused. 

He gestured for you to open it.

You opened it and found a locket, and the same Union Jack boxers you had worn when you first met England. You opened the locket and saw a picture of you and England when he had proposed to you. It was most likely taken by America or something, because you later found that a bunch of the other countries had been hiding on the bushes all of that day.

You smiled and hugged England as quickly as you could. The boxers part, you knew, the both of you would joke about for as long as the two of you stayed by each other’s side.

You pulled England over to his small notebook, hidden in the drawer by the refrigerator. You pull it out and then pull out a pen. Iggy never EVER let you touch this book. You flip through all of his recipes, and soon realize just exactly WHY his food tasted horrible. You had to change things like “1 tablespoon of salt” to “1 teaspoon of salt” and so on and so forth. Then you handed him the notebook and said, “Now I trust dinner in the hands of you, babe.”

He looked at you shocked, then looked through his notebook. “It’s not much, but it effects me greatly, I love you ____”

“I love you too, Iggy.”

Then everyone came into the kitchen and dragged you both to the park.


End file.
